


Quiet Contentment

by desert_neon (sproutgirl)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Dom Clint, Dom/sub, Domestic Avengers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sub Phil, based on a private RP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sproutgirl/pseuds/desert_neon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long mission, Phil comes home just needing some quiet time with his Dom and his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Contentment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyanide_Kettle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanide_Kettle/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Cyanide_Kettle!
> 
> This fic is based on a private RP Cy and I do. There are a ton of elements that make it our original creation, but the only one that matters for this little ficlet is that it's mostly canon compliant up to the start of Agents of SHIELD, but then Phil came home and he and Clint got together. The Dom/sub element of their relationship came as a surprise to them both, but they are just super happy and ridiculously sweet with one another. They used to keep that side of their relationship very private, but now the Avengers family knows and supports them.

Phil sighs as the elevator doors slide shut. He hasn’t pushed a single button, hasn’t even told JARVIS where he wants to go, but the elevator car rises smoothly anyway.

“Thank you, JARVIS.”

“My pleasure, Agent Coulson. Would you prefer to go straight to your floor, or shall I direct the lift to the common area and Agent Barton?”

Phil hesitates for just a second. He should go to the apartment first. He could change clothes and maybe grab some food. But he doesn’t want to do that. Now that he’s home, he’s barely holding himself up, and all he wants is Clint. “The common area please, JARVIS.”

It doesn’t take but another twenty seconds to reach his destination, and he pushes himself off the wall with a quiet thank you to the AI. He forces himself forward, each step feeling heavy and odd as he finally allows his weariness to wash over him. He can see Clint on the couch, next to Natasha and conversing with Thor.

“Hi, babe,” Clint says as Phil approaches. Natasha starts to scoot over, to make room for him next to Clint, but Phil shakes his head at her.

He doesn’t say a word until he’s sunk to his knees at Clint’s feet and Clint’s hand has started petting him gently. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Clint says again, more softly this time. “Was it bad?”

Phil shakes his head. “Long.” The op had only been three days long, but it had been busy, and Phil had pretty much been needed for every minute of it. He’ll tell Clint that, later, and they’ll discuss if punishment is needed, but for now he just needs this. He needs to relax and to know that if anybody needs him for anything, they’ll have to go through Clint first.

Clint seems to understand. He coaxes Phil’s head up with careful fingers and leaves a soft kiss on his lips. Phil hums and lets his eyes slide shut, and when the kiss is over, he keeps them shut and lists to one side until he’s leaning against Clint’s strong leg.

He’s tired and he’s definitely in sub mode, but he isn’t slipping into subspace. Not yet, and not without more from Clint to put him there. He hears Thor welcome him back and then quietly resume his conversation with Clint. He feels the couch shift as Natasha gets up, and he vaguely hears the elevator slide open. But he’s content to just let it all happen, and doesn’t even attempt to track or identify the footsteps that have entered the common area. It doesn’t matter who it is. Clint will keep him safe.

“Welcome home, Phil.” The voice tells him it’s Pepper, and he smiles for her, but he doesn’t open his eyes or otherwise move. He just lets himself rest, Clint’s leg solid against him and Clint’s hand soothing as it cards through his hair.

He is content to drift, and he doesn’t know how long he’s been sitting there when the elevator slides open again and he feels Clint shift above him. He thinks maybe not very long. “Phil,” Clint says quietly and Phil tilts his head back. Clint huffs with amusement and tries again. “Phil.”

Oh, right. Phil forces his eyes open. 

“There’s my good boy. Come on, sweetheart. Nat’s brought your things. Let’s get you comfy.”

Phil wants to protest that he’s perfectly comfortable as he is, thank you, but he knows it could be even better in softer clothes, with his collar, and on his pillow. “Don’ wanna move,” he complains anyway, because he doesn’t.

“I know. I know, sweetheart, but once you’re changed and settled you won’t have to move again, okay? Not until you’re ready. Come on, good boy. I’ll help.” Clint stands, which forces Phil to sit up straight. And, well, once he’s moved, he may as well go all the way. So he stands up and lets Clint strip him gently but efficiently.

There’s no body modesty, not in this family. Too many of them have had to see the others naked in emergency situations for any of them to care anymore. And Phil keeps his underwear anyway. He steps into his soft yoga pants with Clint’s help, then holds his arms out so Clint can maneuver one of his black V-neck shirts onto him. Thor is there and waiting with Phil’s floor pillow, and Clint takes it from him with a smile of thanks, then sets it on the floor in front of the couch.

“Down you go, sweet boy,” Clint says, taking Phil’s hand and guiding him to his knees. Phil goes easily, settling in and bowing his head as Clint reaches for the box Natasha has waiting. “Good,” Clint murmurs, and Phil feels an affectionate hand run over his hair. “Such a good boy.”

Phil shivers pleasantly, and waits. Soon enough the touch of leather at his throat leads to another shudder, as does the brush of Clint’s fingers as he works the buckle at the back of Phil’s neck. Phil sees Clint stow the box safely under the coffee table, and he lifts his head as Clint settles back on the couch. He waits for his Dom to get comfortable, then Phil shifts, sitting down on his cushion with his legs tucked to one side as he leans against Clint once more. A hand lands on his neck, pressing the collar briefly before fingers start stroking along its edges.

Phil sighs in contentment, closes his eyes, and just lets go. “Sliding,” he mumbles, and Clint shushes him.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. You go right ahead and slide as far as you want. I’ve got you.”

Phil doesn’t know if he’d fallen asleep or simply subbed out, but at some point his awareness comes back to Clint’s voice saying his name. “Phil. Come on, Phil, be a good boy and open up.”

Phil does, automatically taking whatever Clint’s offering. He chews, recognizing the taste and texture of his favorite protein bar, then swallows, licks his lips, and obediently takes the next piece from Clint’s fingers. There are some careful sips of water too, and some grapes and a few bits of cubed ham and cheese. Everything to keep him recharged and healthy, and he kisses Clint’s thumb in appreciation after the last drop of water is gone.

Clint gives him a smile, then looks away. “Nat, can you reach the box? I think my good boy has earned his arrow today.”

Phil sits up a little straighter at that, his shoulders back and chest out. He’s a good boy. He’s earned his pendant. He is a good sub for his Dom.

Clint breathes a chuckle and leans down to press his smile and a kiss to Phil’s temple. He takes the collar box from Natasha and opens it, removing the smaller jewelry box from where it sits in the center. The thin, long arrow catches the light, and Phil tilts his head up so Clint can fasten it to the ring on his collar.

“For my good boy,” Clint whispers. “My perfect sub.”

The pendant doesn’t weigh much at all, but Phil can feel it against his skin, warm and welcome. He stretches his neck even further, looking up at Clint, who smiles down at him before gifting him with an upside down kiss.

“Ugh,” says a new voice, and it makes Phil smile and wonder when Tony had joined them. “Stop being so cute.”

“’mpossible,” he manages to slur out hoarsely, and Clint laughs.

“Damn right it’s impossible. My boy is the cutest thing ever. Aren’t you, sweetheart?”

Phil nods and shifts on his pillow. He finally looks around, mildly surprised to find it’s a full house. Everyone’s there, and there are takeout containers on every surface, a plate of food in every lap except Clint’s. “You too,” he says, looking back up at Clint.

“I’m cute too?” 

Phil nods, but then shakes his head. “Eat. You too.”

“I will, sweet boy. I promise. Would you like to make me a plate?” Phil nods eagerly and rises to his knees. Clint kisses him again and lightly swats his butt. “Off you go then.”

Phil knee-walks the few steps to the coffee table and inspects the offerings, pulling the containers with Clint’s favorites closer before taking the clean plate and piling it high. He grabs a knife and fork as well as a napkin, then twists to hand it all back to Clint. He’s rewarded with a smile, but he isn’t finished. He turns back, snags the unopened beer that’s dripping condensation onto a coaster, and pops the top off with the bottle opener lying by Natasha’s drink. He takes the bottle back to his pillow with him and sits, holding it up slightly, waiting for Clint to pluck it from his fingers whenever he’s ready for it.

“Thank you, my good boy.”

Phil smiles. Later, he knows, they will retreat to their apartment, and Clint will ask about the circumstances that led to Phil being so exhausted. He’ll ask if Phil skipped meals that could have been eaten, or naps that should have been taken. Phil will answer honestly and they’ll decide together if he needs some corner time. (Phil doesn’t really think Clint will punish him. The op hadn’t given him a minute to himself, and there really hadn’t been a way around it.) Then Clint will get him ready for bed, and maybe Phil will shyly ask for a shower together. He doubts he will be able to do anything sexual tonight, as tired as he is, but he knows that’s okay. They love their time together no matter what form it takes, and there isn’t much better than falling asleep, secure in the knowledge that they are there with each other, alive and in love, for at least one more night.

\--end--


End file.
